Monster
by SweetGA07
Summary: Monsters are within everyone. They lurk within waiting for the right moment to come out. Jessie has witnessed her boyfriend's monsters in more ways than her friends realize. What happens when someone realizes the truth and wants to protect her from the pain? Will her own monsters keep her from trusting anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its been a while since I've uploaded anything! :) I only own the two OCs within this story thats it. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Randy stared at his girlfriend who looked more hurt than upset.

"Jessie, we need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about Randy?" Jessie asked with sad voice. "It's plain and simple. You are more worried about getting your dick wet instead of having someone faithful at home."

Randy ran his hand over his face and stared at her.

"It wasn't like that Jessie." replied Randy as he watched her pack a bag. "I got drunk super drunk."

"Really?" Jessie said as she stopped putting things in her suit case. "So if I go out and get super wasted and go fuck Cena it would be ok?"

Randy's eyes narrowed at her with a glare.

"So it's ok for you to do it but not for me?" Jessie said as she started packing once more. "Don't worry, I am not like you, I don't plan on fucking my now ex boyfriend's friends. I am not you. I hope Rosa was worth it."

Without another word, Jessie grabbed her suit case and headed out the room. Randy was quickly behind her.

"Can't we talk about this?" asked Randy.

"Fuck you Randy." Jessie said as she turned around at the top of the stairs. "I have been faithful to you for over three years! I never once drunk or sober cheated on you. So NO we can't talk about it."

She walked down the stairs and put her bag down by the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" Jessie asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Randy shook his head as she headed towards the living room looking for some of her other things.

"Plan on calling Shelby?" asked Randy as Jessie grabbed her cell phone. "She is out of town with Joe."

Jessie turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"I wasn't planning on calling Shelby actually." replied Jessie as she walked past him.

She put her pocket book on her shoulder and headed out the door. Randy followed her out into the yard and stared at her.

"Since you so badly wanna know where I am going." Jessie said as she put her bag in her car. "I plan on going to fuck Colby."

Randy's eyes widen while Jessie smiled as she got into her car.

"Goodbye Randy." Jessie said through the cracked window.

She pulled out of the drive way leaving him standing alone in their once happy home. She took a deep breath as she held the steering wheel tightly. Jessie grabbed her cell phone from the passenger seat and dailed Shelby's number.

"Hey Girl." Jessie said trying to sound normal and fine. "Can you meet me at the park please?"

After a few minutes, she hung up the phone and put it back in the seat. Staring in the rear view mirror she let out a sigh of relief that Randy had not followed her to try to convince her to come back home.

"I am going to go meet up with Jessie." Shelby said as she headed out the door with her cell phone to her ear. "I just got in and now I'm leaving. I'll talk to you on skype later tonight ok?"

She hung her cell phone and got into her truck. Something was off with her best friend but could not put her finger on it as she headed towards the park they always met at when they would go running. After about twenty minutes of driving, Shelby saw Jessie sitting on one of the picnic table tops looking more hurt then upset.

"Hey you." Shelby said as she put her truck in park. "What's up?"

Jessie looked up at the sound of her friends voice.

"Just needed my friend." replied Jessie with a small fake smile.

Shelby shook her head as she sat down beside her.

"Wanna try again?" Shelby asked as she bent forward putting her elbows on her knees. "I know you a bit better."

Jessie stared forward trying to pretend to be fine but Shelby noticed tears were falling down her cheeks. Shelby wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"He cheated on me." Jessie mumbled out causing Shelby to stiffen up.

"That bastard!" Shelby shouted causing Jessie to jump. "Sorry."

Jessie laughed a little bit as she wiped her cheeks.

"Do you think that I could stay with you for a few days?" Jessie asked while Shelby smiled.

"You don't have to ask Jess." replied Shelby. "My home is your home. Though I am in the process of moving."

Jessie looked at her when she said the moving word.

"Where?" asked Jessie hoping Shelby would get the hint she was trying to change the subjects.

"Tampa." Shelby replied as Jessie smiled a little.

Jessie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Leaving me for the big city." Jessie said with a smile.

"Come on Jessie, let's go home."

Both women turned around to see Randy standing there beside Jessie's car. Shelby stood up and got in between the couple.

"She isn't going any where with you." replied Shelby as Randy stared over her head towards his girlfriend.

"What are you? Her new protector?" asked Randy staring down at her. "Stay out of this if you know what is smart."

Shelby glared at him as Jessie walked up beside her.

"I am going home." Jessie said looking at her. "Shelby's home."

"Your home." Shelby said with a smile. "When I am doing moving, you are free to live there as long as you need to darling."

Randy just glared at the two women.

"I can't believe you. You want to be childish." replied Randy as he walked away.

"I'm childish?" Jessie shouted at him. "You cheated on me with a bisexual slut!" she added.

Shelby stood there remaining quiet as people started to gather around.

"Just a miss understanding." Shelby said trying to get people to go away. "You can go on with your daily lives."

"Fuck you Randy!" shouted Jessie as she headed towards her car. "I'll meet you at home Shel."

Without another word, Jessie pulled out of the parking lot. Shelby shook her head.

"If you know what is best, you will make sure she comes home by the end of the night." Randy said as he stared at Shelby.

"If you know what is best, you don't threaten a co workers girlfriend." Shelby said with a hiss. "You need help, seriously. Randy you cheated on her with Rosa. You made this happen. You are the only one to blame. Leave her ALONE."

Randy stared as she got into her truck and left him alone with a few people staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you guys :) I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I have the ideas already forming in my head. I hope you guys like. I only own the two Ocs that in this story. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Here." Shelby said handing out a beer to Jessie who sitting on the couch. "Just a beer."<p>

"Since when do you have beer?" asked Jessie as she grabbed it.

Shelby laughed as it as she sat down in the over size chair that swallowed her.

"Since my brother and his buddies like to show up to my house unannounced." replied Shelby as she took a sip of water. "And they like to drink more than I do."

Jessie laughed a little at the comment and took a swig.

"Tell me, when is the last time you saw your bone head of a brother?"

Right as she went to reply, a knock on the door caught them off guard.

"If that is Randy, Do I have permission to call the police?" asked Shelby as she put her water on the coffee table in front of her.

"No, just go answer it." replied Jessie as another knock happened.

Shelby looked through the window on the door and let go of a breath she had been holding. She smiled as the sight of her brother who stood there with one of his famous smirks.

"Hey Shel."

"Hello Colby and Jon." Shelby said leaning over to see one of her brother's best friends standing behind him with his face in his phone. "Come on. Jessie is here."

He nodded his head as he followed his sister in the house. Shelby watched as Dean just remained standing there.

"Do you think if I closed the door he would notice?" asked Shelby as she looked over at her brother who was putting his bags down. "Can I do it?"

Colby rolled his eyes at his sister as he walked past her. Jessie stood beside Shelby as she watched Colby hit Jon in the chest.

"Bro, get your face out of your phone." Colby said with a laugh. "Get in the house."

Jon laughed with a fake smile as he walked into the house. Shelby closed the door and locked it as she noticed the boys headed for her kitchen.

"Beer is in the bottom of the fridge and all the junk food is above the microwave." shouted Shelby as she followed them in as if they were little kids.

Jessie shook her head as she leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and watched the guys each grab a beer.

"You remembered." Jon said as he took a swig.

"Yep, I figured I would have to entertain monkeys before too long." replied Shelby laughing. "Next time it won't be here this happens. I am moving to Tampa remember?"

Colby mocked his sister causing to hit his arm.

"Remember if you two bring women back to this house while you are here, you change the sheets." Shelby said putting her arms over her chest.

Jon looked at her as if he was stunned by the comment.

"How dare you assume we shall do something like that?" Jon said as he put his hand over his heart acting like it hurt. "You've broken my heart."

Jessie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You'll get over it." replied Shelby with a laugh.

"I'm headed upstairs." Jessie said causing the three adults to look at her. "Been a long day."

Without another word, Jessie turned and went up stairs while Shelby just sighed. Colby looked at his baby sister.

"Want to explain why she is staying here?" asked Colby as he walked into the living room sitting on the cough where Jessie had been sitting. "Normally if Orton is home, she is there."

Shelby looked up the stairs then looked back at her brother and his friend as they waited for an answer from her.

"They broke up earlier today." Shelby said taking her sit once more. "He cheated on her and she told me he told her. I met her at the park earlier. He showed up and wanted her to come back home with him but she wouldn't. He threatened me which we all know that won't end well once Joe hears about that one."

Colby shook his head while Jon remained quiet.

"The golden couple is no longer." Jon said shaking his head. "Hey Col, she is free game now."

Colby his hit friend in the stomach causing him to gasp for air. Shelby shook her head at the interaction between the two of them. She went to say something but stopped as the sound of music caught her attention.

"Ah you got to be kidding me." Shelby said as the words started to play. "I hate this crap."

Colby raised his eye brow as he listened to the music a little bit closer.

"SATAN WORSHIPER!" shouted Shelby as she stood up from the chair. "BLACK VEIL BRIDES ARE BETTER!" she added.

Colby shook his head as Jessie yelled something he couldn't make out.

"She is mad that's why is blasting that crap." Shelby said shaking her head. "I am going to head to my room to start packing there and blast my own music. You guys know where everything is."

Both men nodded at her as she disappeared upstairs.

"I am going to go check on Jessie." Colby said as he put his beer down on the table. "Touch it before I get back and I will have your head on the stick that Shel has out back."

Jon stared at him with a serious look before grabbing the remote from the table. Colby laughed as he walked up the stairs listening to two different types of music playing as if they were trying to tell each other who was better. He knocked on the guest room with a loud knock hoping that his friend could hear it. After a few seconds, the music slowly died down and knocked again causing the music to get turned down this time and the door to open.

"TURN YOURS DOWN NOW SHEL." shouted Colby over the music.

They both heard a laugh as Shelby did as she was asked. Jessie smiled a little bit and looked at him.

"Can I come in?" asked Colby.

"Sure."

Jessie moved out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Want to explain what happened?" Colby asked as he sat down on the cider chest that was at the end of the bed.

"What is there to explain really?" asked Jessie as she sat down beside him. "We broke up earlier today because he slept with Rosa and said it was because he was drunk. I can't believe I left three years go just like that."

Colby put his arm around her shoulders as his sister had done in the park earlier that day.

"You had a reason, it won't be easy trust me." replied Colby as she put her head on his shoulder. "He hurt you in the worst way possible. No one should go through that. I'll be here. Shel will be there for you. Hell even Jon in his own crazy way."

Jessie just sighed as she pulled a ring from her pocket and held it up.

"He asked me to marry him last night." Jessie said as they both stared at the ring. "I said yes then today I come home to find him sitting in front of the fire place with his head in his hands which what he does when something is wrong. Before I could ask about anything, he just lets it out how he is sorry it never meant to happen. He was wasted. Once he told me what happened I ran upstairs and the fight started from there."

"I think I remember that night actually." Colby said as Jessie pushed away from him staring at him as if he splashed her with cold world. "He was pretty wasted."

"So you knew he cheated on me?" Jessie asked as she stood up quickly. "And you didn't tell me?"

Colby realized he had just told on himself and he cussed himself out mentally.

"So fucking friend you are!" Jessie said with a hiss. "Get out Colby, I don't want to fucking see you or Randy at this point. I don't want to deal with fools."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another chapter for ya! I hope you guys like this story. I only own the two OCs that are in this story. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy :) :)**

* * *

><p>"You really have some nerve." Jessie said looking at Randy as he stood in the doorway of Shelby's home. "Go away Randy please. Go away while you still have your balls."<p>

Randy just stared at her and shook his head.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Randy as Jessie stood not looking all that thrilled he had opened his mouth. "You are mine. You will NOT be with anyone other than me. No one will want you."

"I don't care to be with anyone Randall." replied Jessie with a hiss. "You don't get it! You don't get that you cheated on ME not me chested on YOU."

He just stood there in door way but held his hand out stopping the door from closing.

"I was drunk, I will not leave my life behind." replied Randy with a bit more tense. "You belong with me."

Jessie just stood there shaking her head.

"Randy, she doesn't belong to anyone."

Jessie turned around to see Colby standing with his sister beside him.

"She doesn't want you here. Go home." Shelby said with a glare. "And I agree with my brother, she belongs to herself. Not you."

Randy took a deep breath and glared.

"I am not leaving sorry." Randy said as he crossed his arms over his built chest. "Not til she agrees to go home with me."

Shelby went to say something but stopped as Colby held his hand up. He took a deep breath and walked around Jessie and grabbed a hold of Randy's arm pulling him away from the door.

"Just go home before police get called." Colby said as he looked at his co-worker. "We both know my sister will not think twice to call them. Give her time to get over the situation. Then talk to her about it."

Randy looked up towards the house to see Shelby holding her house phone in her hand talking to Jessie about something.

"Go home." Colby said almost pleading with him. "I don't want to explain to Paul and Stephanie why you are in a cell thanks to one of their wrestlers."

"Fine."

Without another word, Randy headed towards his car but did not once take his eyes off of Jessie who felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Shelby said as she nodded towards the kitchen. "I'll cook."

Colby walked in behind the two of them shut the door behind him.

"Next time, he shows back up here and I am here call me." Colby said looking at both women. "If I am not here, don't even answer the door just call either Joe, Jon, or myself. We will call him."

"And if he doesn't leave then?" asked Shelby as she pulled things from the fridge. "I don't have time to deal with an insane ex who can't get the picture.

Jessie just took a sip of coffee in front of her.

"This is my problem." Jessie said before Colby could answer. "I will handle it. I love the both of you for trying to protect me. I am an adult, I am a big girl. I can handle Randy."

Shelby went to say something but stopped as Colby sat down beside his friend.

"And we are your friends." Colby said touching her hand. "We can try to help too. Besides we are manly man, it's our job."

Before she could stop herself, Jessie busted out laughing causing Shelby to do the same. Colby shook his head while Jon walked into the room with a raised eye brow.

"What did I miss?" asked Jon as he started to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing you manly man you." Jessie said as she stood up and pinched his cheeks.

Jon pushed her hand away from his face.

"No touching til after coffee." Jon said pointing at her as he walked away.

"Aka he had too many beers." Jessie said trying to change the subject that was being talked about.

He just rolled his eyes as he sipped on his drink.

"Make him a fried potato sandwich served in a dirty ashtray." Jessie said with a giggle.

"I'll make you my second girlfriend you don't shush up." replied Jon causing Jessie to quickly shut up. "That's what I thought."

Shelby shook her head at the interaction between the two of them. Colby just shook his head as he watched sister sister cook eggs and bacon.

"I am hungry hurry up." Jon said hitting the island like a five year. "Feed me!"

Shelby turned around to look at him.

"Alright Ryback." Shelby said putting a plate in front of him. "Eat up my growing psychopath."

Jessie giggled at the comment and stole a piece of bacon from his plate.

"I don't like you." Jon said as he started to stuff his face with the food in front of him. "I love you."

"Don't let Joe hear ya say that." Shelby said pointing a spoon at him. "Though he has nothing to worry about, you are not my type. Besides I think I am going to go call Amanda and tell her that you love me."

Jon stared at his friend's girlfriend with a blank stare.

"Leave her out of this." Jon said staring at her. "She understands my love for women who feed me. It's simple."

Jessie just shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen leaving the three people alone. Colby watched as she walked away and soon followed her without being noticed by the other two.

"Can I talk to you?" Colby asked as he walked out of the front door to see Jessie sitting on the steps.

"What is there to say honestly?" Jessie asked without looking up. "I am trying my best to make sense of why my so called friend didn't tell me that my man cheated on me."

Colby sat down beside her and nodded.

"I know I should but I didn't know how and besides would you have listened?" asked Colby causing Jessie to snap her head towards him. "You've been told before that he was flirting with other women and you refused to believe it."

"That is not true." Jessie said as Colby just looked ahead instead of looking at her. "You have got to be kidding me."

Colby shook his head as Jessie was mumbling.

"I have known you for years Colby." Jessie said with a sigh. "You should have told me, I would have believed you."

"Fine, You want to know the truth?" Colby said as Jessie stared at him. "This is not the first time he has cheated on you. He has cheated on you so many times that it isn't funny. Even the times that you traveled with him on the bus, those times he said he was out doing signings he wasn't. He was out finding his next score."

Jessie was unsure what to say. She wasn't sure rather to be hurt or angry.

"You are lying." Jessie said as Colby threw his hands into the air while Jessie glared. "You are! He has only cheated once. You are just pissed at him so you are adding more drama too it."

Without another word, Jessie went back into the house slamming the door behind her. Colby looked up to see both Jon and Shelby standing in the doorway with questionable looks on their faces.

"What did you do?" asked Shelby looking down at her brother.

"Tell me you didn't." Jon said looking down at him. "You did."

Colby shook his head as he got up and walked away from the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shelby looking at Jon who remained quiet. "You don't tell me, I am going to call Joe and tell you walked in on me naked."

Jon's eyes widen causing Shelby to grin.

"He told her about Randy cheating on her more than this one time." Jon said as he looked around to see if either Jessie and Colby heard him.

Shelby was unsure what to say as Jon quickly headed back into the house leaving her standing alone on her front steps.

"This just keeps getting better." Shelby said as she walked back into her home and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter for ya :) I only own the two OCs present in the story. I like the ideas that are forming. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Jessie stared at the picture in her hands. It had been taken months earlier while Randy and she was on vacation. They seemed like they were the perfect couple. They seemed have it all, at least that is what she thought.<p>

"What happened?"

"Life happened."

Jessie jumped at the sudden voice to see Shelby standing in her door way.

"Can I come in?" asked Shelby with a smile.

"Your house." replied Jessie as Shelby just shook her head.

Closing the door to the bedroom, Shelby turned and looked at her.

"Did you know?" asked Jessie as Shelby raised an eye brow. "Did you know that Randy cheated on me more than this one time?"

"Honestly, I didn't know til about ten minutes ago when I blacked mailed Jon to tell me." Shelby said as she sat down on the end of the bed.

Jessie brought her knees up to her chest as Shelby remained quiet.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Jessie looking over her knees. "Why am I the only one who gets hurt?"

Shelby crawled over to the other side of Jessie and pulled her best friend to her.

"Don't talk like that." Shelby said as she put Jessie's head on her shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with you, It's the guys fault. They are scared of a successful woman. You have so much going for you. A title run soon. A nice long story line."

Jessie just took a deep breath as Shelby played with her hair.

"Don't think about Randy." Shelby said as she gave her friend a little squeeze. "Think of this as a fresh new start. You have a chance to remember what it is like to have fun. You aren't under his thumb."

Jessie pulled away from Shelby's grip and sighed.

"I don't know what to do honestly Shel." Jessie replied as she turned to see her friend get off the bed. "I have only been Randy's girlfriend for so long, I don't know where I start and he ends anymore."

"That's ok." Shelby said as she walked around the bed. "You have to learn. It isn't going to happen over night. I plan on helping ya. I will try my best not to get ya drunk."

Jessie laughed at the end of the comment

"I love you." Jessie said with a smile.

Shelby smiled at her friend and hugged her once more.

"Are you going back on the road with us or are you off this week?" asked Shelby as she let her friend go. "Joe is going to meet us in New Orleans."

"I am going back but it's going to be interesting to tell Stephanie and Paul about how I'm no longer with Randy." Jessie said as she looked out the window.

Shelby remained silent knowing that her friend was hurting in her own way. She wished she had words to say that could take her pain away and make her life better.

"If you don't want to handle it, I can tell them." Shelby said with a smile. "They love me." She added with a cheeky grin.

"I'll handle it." replied Jessie. "Go call Joe."

Shelby laughed at the comment as she walked out of the bedroom leaving her friend alone. Jessie took a deep breath as she grabbed the picture once more.

"Goodbye Randy."

She dropped the picture frame into the trash can beside her bed and sat down it without looking down at it.

"He come back in yet?" Shelby asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs to see Jon sitting on the couch with his cell phone to his ear.

All he did was shake his head no as he kept talking.

"Hello Chelsea." shouted Shelby as she walked towards the kitchen.

"She says hi!" shouted Jon.

Shelby looked out the window over the sink to see her brother sitting in the grass staring towards the woods. She walked out the sliding doors causing him to turn around.

"Go away Shel, I don't want to talk to you." Colby said as he turned back around.

"Too bad brother of mine. You are at my house my rules." Shelby said with chuckle trying to get him to smile or laugh.

She sat down beside him and looked forward as she linked her arm around his.

"When are you going to stop trying to play knight in shining armor with her?" Shelby asked as she put her head on his shoulder. "She has to learn how to be her own fighter."

"She is our friend Shelby." Colby said looking down at his younger sister. "I won't just sit back and watch her come undone."

Shelby just remained silent as he just stared at her.

"We have always been there for her." Colby said as he looked towards the woods once more. "I know she can stand on her own, but every once in a while everyone needs a little help."

"You help her a lot." Shelby said looking up at him. "When she cries, you are always there to wipe the tears and try to make things better. When are you going to just give up and tell her you are in love with her?"

Colby rolled his eyes at his sister comment.

"I am not in love with her." Colby said as Shelby laughed.

"What ever you say Colby." Shelby said as she patted his arms. "Just like I am not in love with Joe huh?"

He shook just his head as his sister grinned up at him.

"I'll drop it for now." Shelby said with a sigh. "I am going to go back and start packing for work. I'll meet you inside. You are cooking tonight."

All he did was nod as his sister got up from the ground brushing the grass off her body.

"I love you Colby I do, just don't sell your self short." Shelby said as she looked down at him. "Remember, things happen for a reason."

Without another word, Shelby walked towards her house leaving him alone sitting on the grass with the quietness. Unaware to the both of them, Jessie was staring at them from the window.

"There you are."

Shelby closed and jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see...


End file.
